


The Game

by Esli



Series: Rivasasha Oneshots [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 12:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esli/pseuds/Esli
Summary: Armin and Jean discuss about Sasha and Levi's relationship.





	The Game

“You’re not playing Sasha ?”

She looked at the questioning face Jean was making. He agitated the desk of cards.

She usually played with them but tonight she had other plans.

“I pass for this time, sorry… Have a good night !” she said while leaving the room.

Armin looked at him and Jean shrugged. He stared at the cards in his hands while wondering :

“Is there a game we can play by the two of us ?”

Armin smiled.

“Where’s Sasha going game.”

Jean looked at him with a sparkle in his eyes.

“I love the idea but she probably just went to eat more or to sleep.”

Now the blond boy was grinning.

“Come on Jean ! I thought you were more observant than that. What did Sasha do before leaving the room ?”

The tall boy frowned, trying to remember. It had probably been a fast move because he couldn’t recall.

Armin pointed at the mirror.

“She checked if she looked okay.”

“Really ?”

That was strange for the girl. She never paid attention to her looks.

“What’s your theory Armin ?”

The blond bit his lip while looking away.

“Like you said it’s just a theory…”

Jean rolled his eyes.

“Just spill it out ! Does she have a secret date ?”

At his words, Armin took a deep breath and showed a serious expression.

Jean put the cards down. He knew things were going to get interesting. They deserved all of his attention.

“I think so.” he declared. “It has been a while that I think… Sasha has a relationship with Captain Levi.”

His friend froze. He was staring into space. His brain had turned off for its safety. 

Sasha and the Captain ?

They were nothing alike ! He was cold, distant and scary and she was joyful, funny and friendly.

“I know what you’re thinking.” Armin resumed. “ _ They barely speak to each other. They are opposite people. How could they be together ?” _

The boy took the desk of cards and Jean’s eyes followed his hand.

"I find complementarity fascinating." Armin said while pulling out some random cards. "That fulfillment you must feel when you find someone completing you..."

Jean scratched his head. That point of view made him more comfortable at the idea of them being together.

“Okay but how do you know they actually like each other ?”

Armin started to build up a card castle.

“Did you notice anything particular about the Captain’s appetite ?”

Jean’s eyebrows rose up.

“Well yes actually, sometimes he doesn’t finish his plate. That’s odd because we don’t have much for eat… But… He never gives it to Sasha though.”

“Yes he does.”

Armin succeeded to make the first floor of his castle and looked up at Jean.

“When he doesn’t eat all of his food it’s when Sasha is on the dishes duty. So she’s the one cleaning the table. I doubt she throws the food away.”

“… Wow.”

As he was taking two other cards, Armin chuckled.

“I know : discreet, indirect and yet cute. Unexpected from him right ?”

Because Jean remained silent, he continued :

“Hand-to-hand combat training.”

“What about it ?”

“You tell me.” the blond responded with a smirk.

Jean was smiling too. This game was surely amusing. Especially when he found the answer.

“The Captain always pairs up with Sasha.”

Armin glanced at him above his growing card castle.

“Making sure she won’t be hurt. That one was easy.”

“It was but I wouldn’t have realised it if you hadn’t pushed me to.” Jean observed.

A card went to lie down in balance on the boy’s construction.

“It’s basically the same with the 3DMG trainings. He’s always around her in case she would fall. But the difference is that here it’s unconscious. Pairing up is a protective choice, staying close is a protective instinct.”

“That’s super sweet and all but she did fall that one time though.” Jean pointed out.

“Yes she did. Honestly I don’t know what happened but, Mikasa had hurt her ankle also once and I don’t recall the Captain taking her back to camp in his arms too.”

“Holy fucking God you’re right ! He took Sasha in his arms ! How did I not… I mean I saw it but…”

“He does it so naturally, nobody questions the Captain’s actions.”

Jean leaned to rest on the back of his chair. It was like there was all of a secret world under his eyes and Armin was giving him the sight of it.

“Dormitory.”

Jean laughed. It was limited to a single word now ? Well, let’s go.

“Sasha is trying to make grow a tea plant next to the window.”

The card castle fell.

“That plant is Sasha’s ?!” the blond exclaimed.

“Yes, Mikasa told me.”

Armin stared at the table with round eyes.

“I didn’t know… What I was thinking about was Sasha’s new resolution to keep her bed done and free from crumbs.”

The boys exchanged a long look.

Jean broke the silence :

“We agree that they are secretly super cute and that we ship them from now on ?”

“Why are you even asking ?”

They both chuckled.

While Armin was gathering the fallen cards, Jean asked :

“What makes you think that Sasha went to Levi right now ? Despite the checking look at the mirror ?”

“Nothing else. But many things are indicating that they must be dating.”

The blond was shuffling the cards, lost in thoughts. He snapped out of it at Jean’s voice.

“Well ? We’re not playing the game anymore ?”

Armin blinked before showing a huge grin. He took a little moment to find the right word.

“Seats.”

“....Mmmmh… Seats…” Jean wondered. “It must be how they place each other at meals. The Captain is always taking the seat at the end of the table. And Sasha… did Sasha move ?”

Armin nodded.

“I didn’t notice.”

“Maybe you noticed someone else moving…”

Jean frowned until he exclaimed :

“Eren ! He went to the other side of the table. He was at the Captain’s left and now he’s at his right.”

“And so…” encouraged Armin.

“And so… now someone else’s is at his left… Sasha ?”

Jean looked at his friend for a confirmation.

“But I don’t get it : why does it matter to be at the right or left of the Captain ?”

Armin smiled and put his right elbow on the back of his chair, imitating the man in question.

“That’s his way to sit comfortably. But it’s not very practical if you discreetly want to hold the hand of the person at your right. Can't hide it under the table.”

He went back to his usual position and took a random card.

“You remember what I  _ accidentally _ did at lunch today ?”

Jean shook his head and the boy dropped the card on the floor. He bent down to pick it up and then declared :

“Nice shoes Jean.”

“Thanks… Wait… You saw them ?! Holding hands ?!!” he exclaimed.

Armin grinned, victorious.

“He was even rubbing the back of her hand.”

Jean was clearly trying to picture it but the idea of a soft Captain Levi was too strange for him. Something else was.

“How can you say it’s just a theory after seeing this ?”

Armin shrugged and replied :

“As long as they don’t tell us, we can’t be sure. I actually have other observations that go on this way but it still won’t-”

“Share.” Jean interrupted. “Please tell me.”

The blond laughed at the unexpected interest and casually said :

“It’s not much just… stuff like… One time I saw him wiping crumbs off her vest. I got my attention because both of them found it natural for him to casually touch her chest like that.”

“Damn” let out Jean. “I should really start that observing people thing.”

Armin didn’t comment and continued :

“Also once Mikasa scolded Sasha for stealing food at night. She said seeing her bed empty had worried her. It’s really not much but I don’t think she left the dormitory for food.”

“She left for a different kind of food.” said Jean with a smirk which turned into a smile when Armin looked embarrassed.

The boy scratched his head and resumed :

“The day Levi had been unfairly mean to Connie ? He had hugged Sasha a few minutes before.”

Jean snorted.

“Ha ! Jealous Captain !”

“Apparently.” confirmed Armin with a sweet smile.

Someone entered the room and the two boys stiffened.

“May I ask why I’m being called jealous ?” Levi said impassible.

Jean swallowed nervously and Armin bravely replied :

“May we ask why are you taking all of this food sir ?”

Levi glare at him and declared coldly :

“None of your business.”

With these words he left the room, still holding bread, cheese and apples.

Jean broke a long silence by suggesting :

“Wanna play where’s the Captain going game ?”

“I think we both know the answer to that.”


End file.
